


choke me dad(dy)

by cockwhoredan



Series: dan howell's kinky tweets [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Force Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i’m totally addicted to the star wars clone wars tv series and i’m in love with anakin skywalker force choke me dad i mean darth i mean what” -dan howell (april 12th, 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	choke me dad(dy)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1am, got three hours of sleep, then ironically passed out in lit class. love me. (thank you kel for fixing my sleepy fuck ups)

Dan likes to think he and Phil are joined at the hip. Social events are spent pressed to each other's side, off in the corner whispering jokes that only they find funny. And back at home, Phil wakes up first, waits for Dan to pad tiredly into the kitchen. They share sleepy smiles over coffee and anime before spending the rest of the day together.

What he's saying is, he's never alone.

It's incredible he's got a best friend that he can share nearly every moment of his life with. But with constant interaction comes a lack of privacy; the need to jerk off has been itching under Dan's skin for ages, reminding him how thin the walls of their flat are, reminding him that if he jerked off, his broken groans would surely be heard by Phil, and wouldn't that be embarrassing as all hell?

Soon enough, though, Phil's leaving for Florida. It's a blessing disguised as a curse. He has the whole flat to himself, and if he lets out a few particularly loud whimpers while he gets off, Phil's not here to judge him-- Phil's not here to do a lot of things, actually, but he'd rather focus on the positive side of this.

He settles back against the soft fabric of his duvet, presses the heel of his palm against the front of his boxers, and lets his eyes flutter closed. Alright, time to think of something good. Something hot, sexy― some perfect wank material.

The first image that comes to mind, of all fucking things, is Anakin motherfucking Skywalker.

The fuck.

He shakes his head vigorously and tries to conjure up a more appropriate image, and ends up with the thought of Anakin lifting someone up using the force, choking them with sheer willpower-

His cock gives a little interested twitch as an exasperated sigh falls from Dan's mouth. God, he's disgusting trash. He hates that his choking kink has made him think of a goddamn science fiction show.

It's probably because he's watched it so recently. That's the explanation he's going with.

As he reassesses the situation, though, Dan feels his imaginative mind twist the fantasy around. A familiar man with pale skin and raven hair has long, slender fingers curled around the column of Dan's throat. Automatically, Dan's hips roll up into his curved palm, and the friction sends tension crackling throughout his body.

The elastic of his boxers gets pushed down a few moments later. He clumsily wraps a hand around the warm, throbbing shaft of his cock, and oh, /fuck/. A pleasured breath hisses out through his teeth, accompanied by a soft curse. "Fuck, yes."

He reminds himself that he doesn’t have to keep quiet the whines that slip from his throat; His throat― Oh god, he wants Phil to wrap his hands around his throat, slowly diminish the airflow until black spots dance in front of his vision. He wants Phil to choke him and gag him till he can't fucking think.

"Ah-" he gasps pleasurably. "Oh, shit, ah, feels so fucking-"

Thumbing over the slit of his leaking cock, Dan mindlessly lets out a loud whimper of "Daddy". His hips stutter off the mattress as he fucks up into his fist, and the pleasure is overwhelming. He's imagining Phil choking him, grinding their cocks together in a slick, heated mess of precum. "Oh, Daddy, choke me da-a-addy."

His words are pathetically mewled, shaky and whiny and fucking needy. He hasn't moaned Phil's name during a wank since 2009, fucking into a cum-wet pillow as Phil's 'Toxic' video played on his laptop.

Now is different.

Now he knows exactly what Phil's hands feel like. He doesn't have to imagine. They're firm and warm, surprisingly strong, and Dan wants them on his neck. They'd be squeezing it nice and fucking hard until Dan's greedily sucking in air, begging his Daddy for more.

"Yes, ye-es, Daddy, please!"

His legs are spread far apart as he fucks up into his fist, whimpering to himself in desperate need of release. His cock positively aches; it's drooling hot, sticky precum down the shaft, and it twitches every time Dan thinks of blue eyes and black fringe. "Daddy, choke me harder, Phi-il." he whimpers breathily.

In his head, Phil kisses him soundly and steals the last bit of his breath away. His vision goes fuzzy, mind blanking in favor of unimaginable pleasure and babbled pleading.

Arching his back harshly off the bed, Dan releases with a shout of "Daddy", spurting cum all over his soft chest and abdomen.

He's left with sticky skin and shallow breaths as his pleasure ebbs. Eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed, pink lips hung open, he sucks in a slow breath, then exhales.

Christ.

Jesus fucking Christ on a bike. At this rate, actually, Jesus would've fallen off his fucking bike, because what the fuck.

He's just had a fantastic wank session because of Anakin Skywalker, and yes, that's a problem. Though the real problem is... something much more concerning.

He's evidently not moved on from Phil as much as he's thought.

Dan groans, though this time not in pleasure, and cards his fingers through the tangled mess of fringe atop his head.

Later, he turns this whole thing into a vaguely kinky tweet so it seems a fuckton less serious. Because, you know. Surely his need for a daddy to choke him out is somewhat relatable. Right? ...Although, he thinks, the post would’ve been more truthful if he’d tagged Phil in it.

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr](cockwhoredan.tumblr.com)
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it/have any constructive criticism!


End file.
